Stalker
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: A terrible accident tears our favorite couple apart. TimCalleigh
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: I own my own characters. The rest belongs to Zuiker and the rest.

A/U obviously

Prologue

Tim walked into Ballistics and smiled to himself, seeing Calleigh working quietly. He didn't want to disturb her but he knew he had to.

"Calleigh..."

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Speed. Whatcha got?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Her diamond ring sparkled in the bright light, making Tim clench his fists. "Speed?"

"Huh?"

"What do you have for me?" Calleigh asked.

"I need you to match this to that bullet I gave you before." Tim replied. Calleigh nodded and took the evidence envelope from him. Her fingers grazed his hand lightly, making him jump.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing." Tim muttered. "I'm tired."

Calleigh shrugged and got to work. Tim watched her silently, leaning against the table.

"I can page you with the results you know." Calleigh said, smiling into the microscope.

"I've got nothing better to do." Tim said. 'I like watching you.' he added silently. Calleigh made an 'o-kay' look and looked around. "What are you looking for?"

"My pen." Calleigh replied. "Oh..."

She bent down, making Tim raise an eyebrow and cock his head... hoping to get a better view.

'Man she's got a nice...'

"Calleigh!"

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"John, hey."

Tim bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything.

"Just page me with the results Calleigh." he said quietly, turning around. "Hagen..."

"Speedle."

"Well Tim, I'm almost done here." Calleigh started.

"Just please, page me. I remembered Valera has my DNA results." he said, walking out. John glared at the CSI's back.

"What do you got for me today?" Calleigh asked, turning back to the microscope. She smiled slightly as John's arms slipped around her waist.

"Nothing but my love." he murmured.

"When did you turn into a romantic?" Calleigh wondered.

"Since I met you."

He planted a kiss on her shoulder and pulled away from her.

"What did Speedle want?"

"Just his results." Calleigh replied, giving him a look. "You know... just because I am your fiancee doesn't mean I can't be friendly with everyone else in the world."

John nodded.

"He's my best friend babe." Calleigh said.

'My best friend doesn't look at my ass.' John thought.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm going out with Valera. Sorry John." Calleigh replied. "You know... last night as a single woman."

"You're not single."

"Not married then." Calleigh smirked.

Tim walked into DNA and narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw Eric and Valera hunched over a stool.

"Are you sure?" Valera muttered.

"This plan is fail-proof." Eric replied. "You get Calleigh there and I'll... what?"

He turned when Valera sent him a look.

"Speed, what's up man?" Eric asked quickly.

"What are we talking about?" he replied.

"Nothing." Valera said. "Just my night out with Calleigh."

"Ah... do you have my results?" Tim asked. Valera stared at him.

"Results?"

"Yeah those things you give me when I give you DNA to process." Tim smart mouthed.

"You're such a comedian." Valera said dryly. "They're not done yet."

"We've been plotting." Eric mumbled and Valera slapped him over the head. "Val!"

"Stop being stupid." she hissed.

"I don't even want to know." Tim said, shaking his head.

"Speed do you want to come out tonight?" Eric asked.

"Where?"

"This new restaurant... The Bistro."

"No."

"Please? We'll pick up a few women..."

"Delko, no."

"If you're still hung up on C..."

"Shut up!" Tim exclaimed. "We're not talking about that."

"What are we not talking about?" Valera asked, acting oblivious. "Just go out with him."

"Who died and made you queen?" Tim snapped.

"Hey I'm just suggesting you go out and get a life."

A fight soon broke out.

"Why do you two do this?" Tim asked.

"We care about you Tim." Valera replied.

"Women Speed! Women!" Eric exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not you."

"That's right. You have to settle for one woman and one woman only." Eric snapped. "You've become a hermit since they got engaged."

"SHUT UP!" Tim yelled. "That is none of your business."

"Children..."

The three turned towards the door to see Horatio.

"Tell them to stay out of my personal space." Tim pleaded, walking out. Horatio turned to Eric and Valera, an eyebrow raised.

"Stop trying to set him up." he said simply.

"H, who do you see Speed growing old with?" Eric asked.

"The way it seems... by the way he looks at her... Calleigh."

"We're trying to get them together. Just go out to dinner, casually bump into Val and Cal... hehe that rhymed and then me and Valera leave, making the two of them stay and eat dinner together." Eric said. "Do you really want Calleigh marrying Hagen?"

"Its her decision. Stop interfering with the three of them." Horatio said.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Tim grumbled. Eric smirked at his friend.

"We're just going out for dinner. My friend is gonna be here. She's pretty hot." he said.

"Great. I'll see her tomorrow in your bed." Tim muttered.

"Maybe you'll be in the bed with her."


	2. chapter one

1Chapter One

"Table for two." Eric said and the waitress led him and Tim over to a tiny table. They sat in silence for a while until Eric looked over Tim's shoulder.

"Well look who's here." Valera smiled, nudging Calleigh. "Tim and Eric."

"Look its Valera and Calleigh." Eric said. Tim glared at him.

"Calleigh? Your friend? The one who's hot and I'll be in bed with tomorrow morning?"

"Could be." Eric smirked.

"Let it go Delko." Tim begged. "Just stop with it already."

"She's getting married tomorrow. Do you really want to lose your last chance with her?" Eric asked.

"Yes. She doesn't love me."

"We don't know that. Val!"

Valera walked over and Tim's jaw dropped when he saw Calleigh. She was in a black skirt and a white halter top. Her hair was curled and hung down on her shoulders.

"Hey." Valera smiled. "Hey Speed."

"Yeah..." he mumbled. "Hey Calleigh..."

"Hi." She smiled.

"You... you... you look great." Tim stammered. Valera and Eric exchanged a glance. So far so good.

"You guys want to sit?" Eric asked as his cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

He got up and Valera excused herself to the bathroom. Tim stood up and pushed Calleigh's chair in for her.

"You um... thanks." she said.

"Don't mention it. So how do you feel? I mean about tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"I don't feel nervous or anything. I'm fine." Calleigh replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes and they realized Valera and Eric never came back. "I guess they stranded us huh?"

"Great. Delko was my ride." Tim grumbled.

"And Val was mine." Calleigh said.

"Might as well not waste the dinner. Delko will pay me back in the morning."

Tim felt his stomach do a flipflop as Calleigh smiled brightly at him. They ordered dinner, ate, and then exited the restaurant.

"I'll walk you home." Tim smirked. "Its not that far right?"

"No. I'm actually down the beach." Calleigh said, pointing. "Its nice out tonight."

Tim nodded in agreement as they began walking. For some reason, they walked down onto the beach instead of staying on the sidewalk. Calleigh stopped for a second to take off her shoes.

"I hate heels." she commented. "But I hate being short."

"You're not short." Tim lied, towering over his friend.

"5'3" is short Speed." Calleigh smiled. "Well at least compared to you being six feet tall."

Tim shrugged. They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Calleigh shivered as a cool breeze blew by.

"Cold?" Tim asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He shouldn't have, he knew that but Calleigh didn't remove herself from his embrace.

"I'm better now." she muttered, leaning into him. 'This is odd... but it fits somehow.' she thought. "Tim..."

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever wish you could turn back time and change something?"

"Yeah. Plenty of times. You?"

"I'm not sure. If I did would I be where I am today?"

"What? Marrying Hagen?" Tim snapped. "Sorry..."

"He's not that bad." Calleigh said softly. "He just puts on the tough guy act to seem cool I guess. Frankly he's not who I really pictured my Prince Charming to be."

"Who did you picture then? Hmm?" Tim asked. Calleigh smiled.

"Good looking, charming, kind, loving... all the qualities you'd want in a person." she replied. "Sort of like you."

They both stopped walking and Tim pulled away from Calleigh. This was what he had wanted to hear from the second he'd laid eyes on Calleigh Duquesne.

"I... I didn't mean it like that." she said quickly, blushing.

"What if I wanted you to?" Tim asked.

"Tim..."

"Cal, you're..."

'I gave up on him a long time ago.' she reminded herself. 'Don't let him get between you and John.'

"You're all I've ever needed. I realize I should've said something long ago." Tim said. He brought a hand up to Calleigh's cheek and they were both surprised when she didn't pull away from his touch. "You don't care but I love you."

"What makes you think I don't care?" she asked softly, realizing how close Tim's face was to her own.

"You're getting married tomorrow. You wouldn't be willing to give me a chance." he murmured. Their noses were touching slightly now.

"I'm not married yet. I may give you a chance."

Tim closed the gap between them and Calleigh smiled to herself. This was... it felt right to her. Tim's kisses were different from John's. They seemed... she couldn't find the words to describe it.

**-----S/C-----**

Tim woke up around five and looked at Calleigh sleeping next to him. He had to get out of here. He couldn't stay in her apartment any longer. Her wedding was in about ten hours. She was getting married to Hagen. There was nothing he could do about it. Yes they had spent the night together but that didn't mean anything.

'Then why did she say she loved you?'


	3. chapter two

1Chapter Two

"What did we do?" Valera asked, looking at Eric. Calleigh wouldn't come out of her dressing room and Tim was no where to be found. "Hagen's beginning to... to ask where Calleigh is. I don't know what happened last night but something changed her mind."

Calleigh glanced up at Horatio.

"I can't do this." she said, standing up. She wasn't even dressed yet.

"Why not? You were so happy about it yesterday." Horatio said.

"I know but last night... last night I went out with Valera and we met up with Eric and Tim. Eric and Val left and I was with Tim. We went and took a walk and started kissing then somehow we ended back up at my apartment and..."

"Say no more." Horatio interrupted. "You think you have feelings for Speed."

"I have! I always have. From the second he walked into your office. Its his own fault!" Calleigh exclaimed. "He never said anything."

"Its your fault you never said anything."

"Then last night he said he loved me and I said it back but I don't know if I meant it." Calleigh said, sinking down into a chair. "And Horatio I can't go out there and marry John."

"Its not my decision to make." Horatio said. Calleigh smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Will you cover for me?"

"Don't I always?"

He stood up and walked out of the room and into the main church. John looked expectantly at Horatio as he walked in and for the first time in his life, Horatio Caine didn't know what to say. He walked to the altar and cleared his throat.

"Um... I know we are all here to see Calleigh and John get married but I uh... eh... I don't think its going to be happening."

The guests looked stunned. John looked... well words couldn't describe what John looked like.

"What are you talking about?" Alexx asked.

"She apparently can't do this. I don't know if she ever will but she can't do this now."

"I'm going to go talk to her." John said.

"She's gone." Horatio said.

"Where'd she go?"

Horatio looked around for Tim and didn't see him.

"Home." he lied.

**----S/C----**

Calleigh knocked louder on Tim's door and he opened it, clad in only his boxers and looking very sleepy.

"Calleigh! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your wedding?"

"Why aren't you there?" Calleigh asked, stepping into the apartment. Tim gaped for a second.

"I couldn't see you marry someone else after last night." he finally said.

"Well I couldn't marry John after last night." Calleigh said. "Tim, I love you. I realized it as I was driving over here but I always have."

"You have?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?" Tim asked.

"I guess I was just waiting for my Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet." Calleigh smiled, stepping closer to Tim. He smiled and kissed her

"I love you too."

—**S/C----**

The team was gathered in Tim's apartment eating pizza.

"So what's going to happen now?" Horatio asked, sipping his beer.

"Whatever happens." Calleigh replied. She snuggled deeper into Tim's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"That was bold of you to leave your own wedding."Alexx said.

"I couldn't marry Hagen." Calleigh said. "Truth be told I don't think I ever loved him. I think it was a school-girl crush type of thing and I jumped at the thought of getting married."

"So it's all thanks to me and Valera." Eric said. "Thank God. I don't think you two would've realized your true feelings for one another ever."

"We did. We just didn't act on them." Tim said.


	4. chapter three

1A/N: Chapter is two years later

Chapter Three

Calleigh smiled feeling Tim's arms go around her waist.

"I'm trying to work here."

"I'm not stopping you."

"You're a distraction."

"You distract me all the time. Time to turn the tables." Tim muttered, kissing Calleigh's neck. She let out a quiet moan and pulled away from him.

"Can you hand me that gun?"

"Which one?" Tim asked, staring at the wall filled with guns.

"Second on the bottom right." Calleigh replied. Tim retrieved it and handed his wife her prized possession. "Thanks."

Tim stood back as Calleigh started firing off the gun.

"You know I love watching you shoot." he said after she finished.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Something about it turns me on. I like a woman that can fend for herself." Tim replied, kissing her quickly. "Anyway... Are you done on this case?"

"Yeah."

"Okay cause H just assigned me a new case and he said I could take you with me."

"What kind of case?"

"Shooting. Lots of casings."

"Yay. I'm coming." Calleigh smirked, following her husband out of Ballistics.

**----S/C----**

"Hagen."

"Speedle." he muttered. "Man was found dead in his bedroom, no evidence of a break in. Obviously he knew his shooter."

Calleigh glanced around.

"Shooter?" she asked. "Where's my gun?"

"I don't know." Hagen snapped. "I'll be outside interviewing."

"Good." Tim muttered under his breath, earning a whack from Calleigh. Hagen walked out of the bedroom, leaving the couple to themselves.

"You're just as bad as he is." she said. Tim shrugged.

"I'm the one married to you. That's all I care about." he said. "Okay so we have a dead body but no evidence."

"You said there were a lot of casings. I don't like a husband that lies." Calleigh said.

"I didn't lie. You... misunderstood me." Tim smirked. "Check everywhere. They could be hiding."

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hand me an envelope." Calleigh said, holding out her tweezers. Tim opened one for her and she dropped a hair in. "Valera will confirm it."

"Yeah."

They both looked up when they heard a loud thump.

"Could be a dog." Tim suggested, turning back to the bed. "Don't go reaching for that gun."

"I thought you liked seeing me shoot." Calleigh smirked. Tim made a face though she couldn't see it. "Hmm?"

Calleigh stepped into the closet.

"You know..." she started. "Remember that case with the little girl that got kidnapped?"

"Be more specific." Tim said.

"Las Vegas?"

"Oh... them. Go on."

"I remember talking to the woman... Catherine?"

"Yeah..."

"She said they had a case a few weeks before the kidnapping. A woman was barricaded in her home. Her cable guy was in her attic. Make a long story short the guy was obsessed with Catherine's colleague."

"Warrick?"

"No. I forget his name."

"So you're saying that thump we heard was someone in the attic." Tim said.

"There is an attic in here..." Calleigh said, trailing off. "Can you give me a boost?"

"Calleigh..."

"There's nothing up there." she said. "Maybe some guns... but no people."

"Well I'm coming up with you then." Tim said, helping her up. "Jeez Calleigh do you have to wear heels?"

"Yes then I'm too short."

"I told you you're not short. Hurry up they're killing me!"

Calleigh snickered.

"They're killing you? They're killing me."

"You're not the one with the heels digging into your shoulders." Tim said, gritting his teeth. "And have you gained weight?"

Calleigh dug her heel deeper into his shoulder.

"I was kidding." Tim gasped. Calleigh hoisted herself up into the attic and shook her head.

"Nothing here." she called down. Tim pulled her down and settled her on the floor. "So that was just a waste of time. They walked out of the closet and Tim stopped Calleigh by flinging his arm out. In front of them was... their alleged killer, with a gun in his hand. Calleigh reached for her own gun behind Tim.

"Don't think about." the killer said. "I told him not to call the cops..."

"We're not the cops." Tim said. "We only analyze the scene. Why don't you put the gun down?"

"Why don't you bring Blondie over to me?"

"Leave her out of this." Tim growled, pulling his gun out. "Drop it."

"Tim..." Calleigh started.

"Drop your gun." the killer said, his hands shaking. "NOW!"

When Tim didn't move, the killer shot at Calleigh. She let out a anguished cry as she crumpled to the ground. Tim turned to help Calleigh and the killer ran out of the room.

"No! Calleigh..."

Tim grabbed his cell phone and radioed for back-up and an ambulance.


	5. chapter four

1Chapter Four

"Speed, you have to sit down." Horatio said, looking down at his lap. Tim shook his head. He couldn't sit. All he could do was think about Calleigh, who was in surgery. Surgery... Tim felt dizzy and collapsed into a chair next to Eric.

"What... what if she's not okay?" Tim asked, staring down at his wedding ring.

"She's going to be." Horatio replied. "Speed, listen to me. She'll be okay."

He shook his head.

"I... I should've protected her."

"You did what you had to."

"She wouldn't have listened to you even if you tried." Eric said. "You know Calleigh. She's stubborn."

Tim sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"I can't sit here not knowing what's going on." he mumbled.

"I just got off. I would've been here sooner." Alexx said. "How are you honey?"

"How do you think I am?" Tim snapped, sitting up straight. His eye were red from crying and all he wanted right now was a shot of alcohol, aspirin, and Calleigh.

"She's gonna be okay Tim." Alexx said.

"Yeah that's what everyone's been saying. What if she's not?"

"She will be." Eric said. "She's strong."

The group went into a lapse of silence. They stayed like that until Calleigh's doctor came out.

"Mr. Speedle?"

"Yeah." Tim mumbled, looking up. "How's Calleigh?"

"She's fine... however,"

"However?" Tim asked. The doctor sighed.

"She lost the baby."

"What?"

Everyone looked shocked.

"What? What baby?" Tim asked, a thousand emotions running through him.

"You didn't know your wife was pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"No this is a look of someone in the know." Tim snapped. "Of course I didn't know! Does Calleigh know?"

"Well she's unconscious right now. I doubt I'd get a response from her. She should be awake in a few hours. We'll have her moved down into a regular room then. I'm sorry."

He walked away, leaving the four in shock.

"Tim..." Alexx started, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." he muttered, standing up.

"Speed..."

"I said leave me alone." he said.

"Speed, we know wha..." Horatio started.

"No! No you don't know what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling right now!" he exclaimed. "You don't understand."

Tim turned away from his friends, feeling another fit of crying coming on. Horatio and Alexx exchanged a glance. For the past year and a half, since they had gotten married, Tim and Calleigh had tried having children but Calleigh never got pregnant and now she finally did and she had a miscarriage...

"Eric, go to the crime scene and finish up." Horatio said. He nodded and moved towards Tim but thought better of it.

"Call me later." he said. Horatio nodded and his CSI walked out of the ER waiting room.

"Tim, honey we know how you feel right now." Alexx said softly, sitting down.

"No you don't." he muttered, his voice cracking. "You don't Alexx. I'm sorry but you don't."

**----S/C----**

"Call us when she wakes up." Alexx said, pulling Tim into a hug. He nodded, too tired to say anything. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Tim muttered as Horatio gave him a fatherly hug.

"You need anything we're here." he said.

"Thanks H."

The two walked away, leaving Tim to wait for Calleigh to wake up. He walked into her room and sat down in his chair and stared at his wife. She seemed so... small and helpless in the hospital bed. Tim sighed and took Calleigh's hand in his, bringing in to his lips. He kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Tim groaned inwardly as he started to tear up again.

'Why do you keep crying?' he thought. 'Probably because you nearly lost Calleigh and you did lose your child.'

Why hadn't Calleigh told him she was pregnant? Did she even know? How was he going to tell her?

A tear hit Calleigh's hand and Tim let out a small cry of frustration. This was his fault. If he had just shot the killer when he had the chance...

"Tim..."

He looked over at Calleigh, who opened her eyes tiredly.

"Hey." he said, a fake smile on his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." Calleigh said truthfully. "Come here..."

Tim gently kissed her.

"I thought I lost you." he murmured.

"Not happening." Calleigh said, smirking softly. "Do you think I'd let some loser killer take me down?"

Tim smiled a little bit.

"Calleigh..."

"Mmm?"

"Did you um... did you know that..." Tim couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Did I what?" Calleigh asked.

"Never mind." Tim replied. 'You coward.' "I love you."

"I love you too. Can we leave?"

Tim laughed quietly.

"Not yet." he said. "Just relax and take it easy."

Calleigh bit her lip. She knew something was wrong and she had a good idea what it was.

"Honey," she started. "There's something I've got to tell you."

'She knows. I can see it.' Tim thought. 'Now what do I do?'

"Monday I um... I found out that I um... I'm pregnant."

'GREAT!' Tim screamed silently. He felt the tears coming back.

"Cal.... the um... the doctor um... he uh..."

He glanced at her and prayed that she was getting the idea. He didn't want to say it.

"Calleigh, don't make me say it." he pleaded. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing but it wasn't working. Tim sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay."

"Tim, I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry."


	6. chapter five

1Chapter Five

"How's Calleigh doing?" Horatio asked. Tim sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Do we still need to talk about this?" he asked. "She lost the baby. I don't want to talk about it."

"Speed..."

"Horatio, just shut up!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry. Okay? I just don't want to talk about it. I want to forget about it. That's all. Can we get back to work?"

Horatio stared at the younger man then nodded.

"What did you find?"

-----S/C-----

Tim slammed the door to his apartment closed and tossed his gun and badge onto the counter in the kitchen.

"I'm home." he said dully, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "Calleigh?"

He found her sitting in their bedroom, reading.

"Hey."

Calleigh looked up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Hey. How was work?" she asked as Tim climbed into bed next to her.

"Boring. Nothing to do really." he lied, putting the bottle on his bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

It had been two weeks since Calleigh had been shot and slowly, very slowly, things were going back to normal. She went back to reading her book.

"Calleigh..."

"I'm fine Tim. I don't want to talk about it."

'Sounds like me.' he thought.

"We're gonna have to sometime." he said.

"No we won't."

Tim shrugged. He didn't want to fight with her.

"I talked to Valera today. She wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping on Saturday."

"No."

Calleigh swiftly got out of bed and walked down the hallway. Tim followed her, thinking of a way to come off nicely.

"Is this how its going to be from now on?" he asked. Calleigh ignored him as she turned the DVD player on. "Calleigh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied. "What part of it don't you get?"

"You know I say the same thing to Eric and Horatio and Alexx and everyone else when they start asking why you're not returning anyone's phone calls. I cover for you everyday Cal. They don't have to know what's going on with us but at least talk to me. I'm your husband for God's sake." Tim said He was drowned out by the TV blasting. "I'm talking to you!"

"And I said I'm not! Shut up!" Calleigh yelled.

"No. You are so self-absorbed."

"Excuse me?"

"You think that you're the only one hurting from all of this. I'm here too!" Tim snapped.

"I said we're not talking about this."

"Well we are. Jesus Christ Calleigh! You should've been back in work already. Not even in the field, just paperwork but no you've got sit home and be depressed. I've gone back to work."

"Well I guess I'm not like you." she snapped, standing up.

"This is what pisses me off." Tim said, not wanting to start a fight.

"What? What pisses you off?" Calleigh asked.

"You! You think that you're the only one that cares or is upset about something. Ever since this happened all you've done is sit home and be depressed."

Tim suddenly stopped talking and walked towards the door. He couldn't stay here any longer. He knew he was going to say something he was going to regret.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know." Tim replied honestly and shut the door behind him.


	7. chapter six

1A/N: Okay I'm gonna be in Florida until the 23rd so I'll have the next set of chapters by the 24th.

----S/C----

Chapter Six

Calleigh glanced at the clock and sighed as she grabbed the phone.

"Delko."

"Eric, its Calleigh."

"Hey. How're you doing?"

"Is Tim with you?"

Eric glanced around the lab.

"I don't see him. Why?"

"He's not here and I have no idea where he is."

"I don't know where... hold on."

Tim opened the door to the break room and grabbed a coffee. Eric pulled his cell phone away from his ear.

"Its Calleigh." he said, holding it out to his friend. Tim brushed pass him and Eric grabbed his wrist. "What happened?"

"Leave me alone." Tim muttered.

"Eric..."

They both looked at the cell phone in his hand, Calleigh's voice being heard.

"Eric, put him on the phone."

Eric looked up at Tim and he walked away.

"He's not here." he lied.

"Eric, I heard him!"

"I don't know what's going on with you two but he left."

"Never mind."

Eric snapped his phone shut and walked down towards Trace. Tim was sitting there, going over some files.

"Hey..."

"Do you have the DNA results from the Harrison case?" Tim asked, not looking up.

"They should be with Valera. What's up with you man?"

"Nothing. Can you go get them?"

"Speed..."

"Eric, I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Did you guys get in a fight?"

"No. Well, sort of. I left before things could get out of hand." Tim said. "Its all we do now. Wake up, fight, go home, fight, sleep, fight, eat, fight."

"Man, she's upset over this whole thing."

"And you think I'm not?"

"You guys have waited so long to have kids and now she does get pregnant and miscarries? I understand what you guys are going through but you shouldn't be pushing each other away." Eric said. "I'm not taking Calleigh's side and I'm not taking yours."

"What gets me mad is she won't let me talk to her. She won't let me touch her. She won't let me do anything. If we do talk it'll turn into a screaming match. I left because I didn't want to start something." Tim said. "We can't do anything anymore without fighting. Its been like this for the past two weeks."

"I think you guys need to sit down and talk things over."

"I've tried Delko!" Tim exclaimed. "She'll go, 'oh I don't want to talk about it.' I don't know what to do anymore."

"Go home Tim. Go talk to her."

"I..."

"Listen to me. I know you're upset about the baby but you've pushed Calleigh away and she's become depressed and alone. She needs you."

Tim stared up at his best friend with astonished eyes. Eric Delko had never seemed... wise. Even though Delko had no idea what he was talking about since he had it backwards, but still it was wise...

"I guess you're right. Can you check all of this in for me?" Tim asked. Eric nodded and clapped him on the back.

"It'll be okay."

-----S/C-----

Tim put his key in the door and stopped when he heard laughter coming from his apartment.

"God John you're so funny." the southern accent laughed.

"I'm telling the truth." a masculine voice said. Tim stood shocked for a few minutes as there was silence in the apartment. Why was John Hagen in his apartment?

"We shouldn't..."

"He's not going to find out."

There was more silence and Tim opened the door quietly and found Calleigh and Hagen in the kitchen; Calleigh was up against the counter and Hagen shielded her from view. The only reason Tim knew it was Calleigh Hagen was making out with in his kitchen was because he saw her wedding ring as her fingers ran through Hagen's hair. He tossed his keys on the table, making Hagen pull away from Calleigh, who looked away from Tim.

"Oh don't let me stop you." he said, looking unfazed. "Go on."

"Tim..." Calleigh started quietly.

"Really. Go on. If that's what you want go ahead. I'll go watch the game." he said, walking into the living room.

"Speedle," Hagen started.

"Go ahead Hagen." he said. "Honestly. Go back to making out with _my_ wife, in _my _house."

Calleigh bit her lip and rested a hand on Hagen's shoulder.

"Leave, right now." she muttered and he let himself out of the apartment. Calleigh walked into the living room and Tim still looked calm and collected. "Tim..."

"I honestly don't give a shit."

"You don't understand."

"I don't seem to understand anything anymore."

Tim turned to Calleigh and she felt guilt wash over her when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"I came back here to say I was sorry." he said. "But obviously Hagen can give you something I can't."

"He was over here to comfort me, more than you ever did!" Calleigh spat.

"Calleigh these past two weeks all I've been trying to do is get you to open up and help you!" Tim exclaimed. "If Hagen shoving his tongue down your throat is what comforts you then fine!"

"That's not true and you know it!" she yelled. "These past two weeks have been hell for me!"

"What about me? You think I'm happy about all of this?"

They fought for a few more minutes, some crude words were exchanged.

"Obviously Hagen gives you something I don't since you already were with him once. Go back to him. Let him _comfort _you. I DON'T CARE!" Tim yelled.

"You know what just leave! Every time you come in here, you start with me and here,"

Calleigh chucked her wedding ring at Tim.

"I'll go back to John. At least he cares about me!"

Tim fought the urge to go and slap her down. He grabbed his keys and took his key off one of the rings.

"Here. I won't be coming back." he said, slamming it down on the counter then walked out of the apartment. 'What the hell am I doing? Frankly? I don't care.'


	8. chapter seven

1A/N: Okay in the beginning of the story I say it's A/U. Its very A/U! But right now its pre-Lost Son. Things are going to happen.

Chapter Seven

Horatio walked into CSI the next morning and was surprised to find Tim asleep on the couch in the break room.

"Speed?"

Tim woke up slowly and when he saw Horatio he sat up straight.

"Horatio... hey." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you work all night?" Horatio asked. Tim nodded.

"I was attached to my case." he replied.

"Should you call Calleigh and tell her you're all right?"

Horatio saw Tim's jaw clench at the mention of Calleigh.

"No. Not like she cares." Tim said, standing up. He went into his pocket and smiled slightly. "Maybe you'll find someone to give this to."

He tossed Calleigh's ring at Horatio and he caught it.

"What's going on with you guys?" he asked, looking down at the diamond ring.

"We split." Tim said simply, walking towards the door.

"Tim, hang on a second." Horatio called. "Come into my office."

"Horatio, don't try and spread your wisdom shit to me. Right now I don't give a damn." he said. "I gotta work."

"Speed..."

"Horatio, please." he pleaded, not looking at him. "I found her and Hagen together."

"Calleigh and Hagen?" Horatio asked, shocked.

"Yeah. We got in a big fight and she threw her ring at me and told me to get out. I wound up here." Tim said. "End of story."

"I think you should talk to her. Last night things got out of hand."

"Horatio... its not gonna work. Delko said the same thing and look where I am now." Tim said.

----S/C----

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"You used my crime light!" Calleigh yelled, storming into the room. Eric and Tim looked at each other and then at the fuming blonde.

"I did but I put it back." Tim said. "Jesus Calleigh calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down Speedle! I was at the crime scene and it flatlined on me!" she yelled.

"You can take mine." he offered.

"I am." Calleigh spat, walking out.

"I see you still haven't made up." Eric commented.

"Delko, if we had made up would I still be living with you?" Tim asked.

"I figured you liked living with me." he smirked.

"Oh yeah. I rather live with you than my wife any day." Tim said sarcastically.

"You know what it is? You both are too stubborn to admit you were wrong. She's got that southern way about her and you just have a damn stubborn streak!" Eric said. Tim nodded.

"Right okay."

-----S/C-----

"When are you and Calleigh gonna talk things over?" Horatio asked as they drove over to the jewelry store.

"I don't know." Tim replied. "Can we just focus on the case?"

"Tim, forget the case for a second. You have to tell her you're sorry."

"Sorry for what? I didn't do anything."

"Speed just promise me you'll tell her." Horatio said. Tim nodded.

"Okay." he muttered. They walked into the jewelry store and a shootout began. Horatio realized Tim hadn't clean his gun again.

"Speed.."

He glanced down at his gun and Horatio shoved him out of the way as one of the shooters shot him.

"H!" Tim yelled, scrambling to stand up. He picked up Horatio's gun and fired a few shots at the remaining shooters. The last shooter fired a shot at Tim and he ducked, the bullet ripping through his shoulder. He couldn't think about himself right now, not when Horatio was dying a few feet away. Tim shot his last bullet and missed as the shooter ran out of the store. "Shit."

He grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"This is Tim Speedle with CSI. I've got an officer down at the jewelry store on 5th and Galewood."

-----S/C-----

Calleigh stared at her left hand, missing her wedding ring.

"CSI this is Detective Tripp."

Calleigh glanced at her walkie-talkie that laid on the break room table.

"I need you over at the jewelry store on 5th and Galewood ASAP."

Jewelry store? Calleigh felt dizzy for a second. Wasn't that where Tim was going with Horatio? Or so she had heard? Not stopping for a second, she grabbed her keys and ran out of CSI.

----S/C-----

Calleigh moaned as she saw the cluster of ambulances and police cruisers around the jewelry store.

'Please let them be okay.' she prayed silently, finding somewhere to park. Calleigh ran a patrol officer over as she ran into the jewelry store.

"Sorry!" she called. "Frank!"

Tripp turned around, a grim expression on his face.

"Hi Calleigh." he said.

"Where's Tim?" she asked. "Where's Horatio? What happened?"

"A shootout started. Horatio got shot. They just took him to the hospital. Tim is over there, getting checked out." Tripp replied.

"Is... Is Horatio gonna be okay?" Calleigh asked.

"They don't know."

Calleigh sighed.

"I need you or Delko over here, dusting for prints and stuff like that. One of the shooters got away." Tripp said. "Go check on Speedle first."

'Does he even want me over there?' Calleigh wondered, walking towards the ambulance.

"Jesus Christ! That stings!"

Calleigh smiled, hearing Tim's complaints.

"Sorry Detective but we've got to check it out. You need to get to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Tim snapped.

"Yeah you do. You're gonna get an infection if you don't." the paramedic said. "Maybe your wife can talk some sense into you."

Tim's head snapped up and saw Calleigh lingering a few feet away. She sighed and walked over. Tim stared at her for a couple of seconds before talking.

"How's H?" he asked.

"They don't know if he's gonna make it." Calleigh replied, tears stinging her eyes. Tim sighed deeply. "Are you okay?"

"Beside my arm... yeah." he muttered. 'Not my broken heart though...'

(Aww...)

'Here goes my stubborn streak.' Tim thought.

"I'll see you back at the lab." he said. Calleigh opened her mouth to say something but the paramedics came back.

"You can follow us." one said. Calleigh looked at Tim, who looked away.

"I'll meet up with him later." she replied and walked away.


	9. chapter eight

1Chapter Eight

Calleigh glanced up when she heard someone walk into Ballistics.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Tim stepped closer to her, his left arm in a sling.

"How's your arm?" Calleigh asked.

"Fine. How is everything going?" Tim replied.

"Good. I found one of the guns and matched the bullet they pulled out of Horatio to it. I'm running the serial number now."

"Oh. Cal, listen..."

The computer beeped, startling the both of them.

"Gun belongs to a Adam Landon." Calleigh said. "You want to come along?"

"Yeah, sure." Tim said.

"I'll drive."

"Okay."

-----S/C-----

"How'd you get here from the hospital?" Calleigh asked as they drove.

"Delko was waiting about Horatio and he said he'd drop me off then go back." Tim replied.

"How is he?"

"He's gonna be okay they said."

"That's good." Calleigh mumbled.

"Calleigh, I'm... I'm sorry." Tim said, looking out the window.

"I heard Tripp over the radio and all I could think about was you, even though I was so pissed off." she said quietly. Tim glanced over at her and saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I never meant to.. Hagen came by to drop something off. I threw it out without looking at it. He saw how upset I was and we started talking. It seemed like the old times and he kissed me. For a second I thought it was getting back at you and then I realized that it was wrong. I tried to stop---- "

"Honey you don't have to be sorry."

"Yes I do. This all started because of that case... if I wasn't so stupid and told you to help me into the attic we would've seen that guy come into the room."

"What would we have done?" Tim asked. "He would've come in anyway and we wouldn't have been able to do anything. I feel responsible for all of this."

"Why? You weren't the one that got shot!"

"Exactly! I should've protected you." Tim said.

"Its just... oh God I don't know why I'm crying." Calleigh laughed, wiping her eyes. "I... I just feel bad about everything."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did! I kissed Hagen."

"I should've given you a chance to explain not freak out on you like I did." Tim said. "Calleigh, please don't blame yourself..."

"I should've told you about the baby." she mumbled. Tim stared at her. "You were right you know."

"About what?"

"That I'm self-absorbed." Calleigh said, pulling into an apartment complex. "We'll talk later."

Tim nodded and they got out of the car and walked up to apartment 8C. Calleigh knocked on the door and they waited patiently for someone to open the door. A short brunette opened the door finally and looked at the couple.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. This is Tim Speedle. Is Adam Landon here?"

"A-Adam? No. I'm sorry."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Tim asked.

"No. He's away on a business trip."

"May I ask your name?"

"Gina... Gina Landon. Adam is my husband."

Calleigh and Tim glanced at each other.

"Mrs. Landon may we come in?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm sorry no. I'm in the middle of renovating the place."

"Can you step outside?" Tim asked.

"I think you should leave." Gina replied, shutting the door.

"Well that went well."

Calleigh smacked him lightly in the chest.

"Hey I am injured." Tim said. "Be happy I'm helping."

"I should really get you home." Calleigh said. "Come on."

"We have to make a quick stop at the lab first."

"Okay."

-----S/C------

Tim led Calleigh down the hallway to Horatio's office.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Getting something." Tim replied, going towards the desk. He went through a few drawers before he saw it. "I think... this belongs to you."

Calleigh smiled as Tim slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger.

"I'm sorry." he said.


	10. chapter nine

1Chapter Nine

"So I ran the serial and it came back a Adam Landon." Calleigh said. "We went to his apartment and his wife said he was on a business trip."

"So what are you going to do?" Eric asked.

"Wait for him to come back." Tim replied.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?"

Everyone looked at the hospital bed, their mouths open slightly.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Horatio asked groggily. His eyes landed on Tim and Calleigh, who was in Tim's lap since there was a lack of chairs in the room. "Oh! You guys made up."

"How are you feeling?" Calleigh asked.

"Like I got shot."

"Good deduction boss." Eric smirked.

"How long was I out?" Horatio asked.

"A week." Tim replied. "They didn't um... they didn't know when you were gonna wake up."

"If you did at all." Eric added.

"You got shot pretty bad H." Calleigh explained. "They actually didn't know if you'd make it."

Horatio sighed deeply.

"I'm um... gonna go get some coffee." Eric said, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Calleigh said and they left.

"Thank you." Tim said quietly.

"I did what anyone would do." Horatio replied. "Don't thank me."

"H, you saved my life. Of course I'm going to thank you. You shouldn't have done that."

"I knew you didn't clean your gun." he said. "I wanted you to reconcile with Calleigh."

"You saved me just so I made up with my wife?"

"I saved you because I love you and you're my family." Horatio said, making Tim smile. "Calleigh entered the picture when I realized what was about to go down. I would risk my own neck for yours any day but I didn't want you dying without telling Calleigh the truth."

"You nearly lost your own life for mine." he murmured.

"Eric would've done the same and you know Calleigh would in a heartbeat. How's your shoulder?"

Tim glanced down at his shoulder.

"Fine. How'd you know?" he asked.

"I came around for a few minutes last week then passed right back out. I heard Calleigh and Alexx talking about it." Horatio said.

"Oh. Well I had it in a sling for a week. I got it off today. Wasn't that bad of a wound." Tim explained. "Jesus Horatio..."

"What?"

"I can't thank you enough."

"Tim, stop thanking me. So you and Calleigh are good now?"

"Yeah. That little stunt jolted me out of my stubborn ways." he said. They talked for a few minutes more and Eric and Calleigh came back into the room.

"We should get going." Calleigh said. "Someone hasn't eaten properly in a week."

Tim turned red as Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"I was worried about you." he admitted. "I explained."

"Go eat." Horatio said. "And that's an order Speedle."

"Got it boss. So good to have you back in the land of the living." he smirked. "I really missed all the nagging."

"Women nag." Horatio pointed out.

"Are we trying to tell you something?" Eric teased. "We'll see you tomorrow."

-----S/C----

"Okay. He's fine. What the hell is your problem?" Calleigh asked. "Eat Tim!"

"I can't. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." he muttered, feeling like a kid.

"Why? You talked to him."

"That's the thing Cal! I feel responsible."

"It was his choice to shove you out of the way." she said softly, putting her fork down. "Honey it was not your fault."

"He pushed me out of the way just so I could reconcile with you." Tim muttered. "He took a bullet for me because I was stubborn and wouldn't speak with you sooner."

"That's not true." Calleigh said. "You know it."

"He said that... and then he added that he'd take a bullet for me any day."

"And so would Eric and I. Tim, Horatio did what any of us would have done in that situation."

"I just... I don't know how I'd live with myself if he did die." he said.

"Well we won't have to find out because he's going to be okay." Calleigh said, smiling softly. "Tim, don't dwell on these things. You always do this."

"Please don't start."

"I'm not going to. I learned my lesson." she smirked. "I'm just saying you think about the bad things and what could've happened. Not what you have."

Tim groaned and walked out of the kitchen.

"You know I'm right!" Calleigh called. She sat there for a few minutes then walked out onto the balcony. Tim was leaning against the railing, staring out at Miami. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Every time I get something I lose it." Tim murmured. "I lost Tony. I lost Megan. I lost my socks..."

Calleigh laughed quietly, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood.

"We lost the..."

"We really need to talk about it and that reminds me..." Calleigh said. Tim turned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember last week when we were driving over to Landon's place and we were talking and I said you were right about me being self-absorbed?"

"I was mad. I didn't mean it." Tim said.

"No. You were right." Calleigh said. "When I found out that I was pregnant and I didn't know how you'd take the news. I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad about that?"

"I don't know. I just... I just don't know." Calleigh muttered, tears stinging her eyes. "When you told me that... that I lost the baby I got pissed at myself. You didn't even get to know and I got to know. Then those two weeks were hell for me because I felt bad about everything and I don't know why. I guess I should've done something when the guy shot at me."

"Calleigh..."

"I'm not done." she said. "You came home that night and that was when we fought. You said that I wasn't the only one hurting and you were right. I was so focused on how I felt that I totally pushed you out of the picture. You didn't even do anything to me! All you were was comforting and I was acting like a total bitch."

"That's not true." Tim murmured, pulling her into his arms.

"Yes it is and I feel bad about everything. I know I've said it so many times the past week but I'm sorry." Calleigh said. "You know when I heard Tripp come over the radio I got scared that you got shot and I'd never get to tell you I was sorry or hold you again or tell you I love you still."

She pulled away from Tim just enough to look him in the eye.

"I love you."

Tim kissed her deeply.

"I love you too."

Calleigh kissed him back with equal passion and soon they were stumbling back into their bedroom.


	11. chapter ten

1Chapter Ten

Tim groaned as he heard his cell phone ringing. He glanced at the clock and let out an even louder groan. Who was calling him at 2:45 in the morning?

"Speedle." he snapped.

"So you two got back together."

Tim quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Calleigh.

"Who is this?"

"You don't recognize the voice?"

"No. But it also may be the fact that you called me at quarter to three in the morning."

"He's pissed. I'm not supposed to say anything but watch out for Blondie."

There was a click and the line went dead. Tim stared at the phone in his hand.

"Baby?"

Tim glanced over at Calleigh, who opened her eyes sleepily.

"What are you doing?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing... I called the lab for a minute." Tim lied.

"At three in the morning?"

"It was important."

"My husband the workaholic." Calleigh sighed, rolling over. Tim tossed his phone on the dresser and got back into bed, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"I love you." he murmured, kissing her shoulder. Calleigh mumbled in agreement and Tim stayed awake the rest of the night, wondering what the hell was going on.

------S/C-----

"Did you even sleep last night?" Calleigh asked as Tim pulled into CSI.

"A little." he yawned. He rubbed his eyes, bloodshot from no sleep.

"You look like you just pulled a double."

"I feel like I did too. I'm fine. Some coffee and I'll be good to go." Tim said, kissing her quickly. He saw the doubt in Calleigh's eyes. "Honestly."

"Whatever." she muttered, getting out of the car. Tim followed her and intertwined his fingers with hers. "What is with you today?"

"What? I can't be loving towards my wife?" he asked. Calleigh stared at him and shook her head.

"Oh-kay."

They walked into CSI, Tim not letting go of her hand for a second.

"Tim!" the receptionist called.

"What's up Danielle?" he asked, walking over.

"This came for you last night." she replied, handing over a manila envelope. Tim stared at it. All that was on it was his name.

"Who brought it in?" he asked.

"Some guy." Danielle replied. "If you want to know you'll have to ask Security."

Tim nodded.

"Thanks." he mumbled, walking into the break room. Calleigh stared at him.

"You okay?"

"I lied to you." Tim said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I said I called the lab last night but I didn't. I got a call from someone. Really weird. Then just now Danielle handed me a envelope with my name on it and she doesn't know who brought it in."

Calleigh shrugged.

"Not a big deal." she said. "You want a coffee? Stupid question. Of course you do."

She shoved a cup into his hand, a dazed look still on his face.

"Well if you want to know what it is why don't you open it?"

"What if its anthrax or something?" Tim asked.

"Never mind." Calleigh said, trying to hide her smirk. "I still have to find this Adam Landon guy. I'll talk to you later."

Tim nodded and she kissed his cheek quickly.

"Hey babe?" Calleigh started as she was out the door. Tim made a noise to show he was listening as he stared at the envelope. "Don't blow up the lab when you open that."

"Very funny." he muttered. Once Calleigh was gone, Tim opened the envelope and saw it was not anthrax or a bomb but pictures and a note.

_I see all. _

Tim set the note aside and looked through the pictures. All of them were of Calleigh. Calleigh shopping, Calleigh at a crime scene, Calleigh at Starbucks, Calleigh kissing Tim, Calleigh talking with Eric...

"What the hell..." Tim mumbled, going through the pictures once more.

"Tim!"

He fell out of the chair and looked up at Valera as she appeared over him.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes." she said. "I've got your DNA results from yesterday."

"What DNA results?"

"The one from the skin sample Calleigh found on the gun. You signed off on it so I'm giving them to you."

"Oh. Thanks." Tim muttered, taking the print out from her. He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. "Adam Landon. He's on file?"

"DUI back in '92." Valera said. "Nothing big."

"Thanks Valera."

"No problem." she said, walking out. Tim pushed himself off the floor and ran down to Ballistics. Calleigh was in the back, shooting off a .22 caliber. Tim waited patiently for her to finish, which didn't take long.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked, turning around.

"Valera has your results from the DNA on the gun." Tim replied, handing her the print out. "DUI, don't think he's convicted of murder or anything."

"The guy is at a shootout and he's clean?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah weird. Anyway... can you finish this case by yourself?" Tim asked.

"Why?"

"Something came up and I have to check it out."

"What?"

"A... something..." Tim trailed off, not wanting to worry her.

"Tim..." Calleigh started.

"Its just a case... same as any case we deal with." he said quickly. "See you later."

He kissed her forehead and practically ran out of there. Calleigh stood rooted to the spot. Something was up with him and she'd find out what.

-----S/C-----

"Hey! Haven't seen you up here in a long time."

Tim smirked.

"Yeah... listen Dave do you think I could have the tapes from last night?" he asked.

"You got a warrant?"

"Dave..."

"I'm kidding." the security guard smirked. "What for?"

"Case."

"What case?"

"When did you get so motherly?" Tim asked, leaning against the wall.

"Just curious."

"I'm looking for someone who came in last night with something for me with them." Tim answered. "Happy?"

"What did they bring?"

"Playboy. I want to thank my wonderful messenger boy."

Dave stared up at the CSI with wide eyes.

"Your wife is hot enough. You need that?"

"Dave, please?"

"Yeah I'm on it." he said, going through the tapes. Dave handed him the tapes.

"Here." he said.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime Speed."

Tim walked out of the room and down to the A/V lab.

"Hey Tyler." he said.

"Hey man." he muttered, his eyes focused on his lap. He moaned slightly.

"Ty? What the hell are you doing?" Tim asked.

"Huh? Oh... Gameboy. Addicted to Mortal Kombat."

"No cases huh?" Tim smirked. Tyler shook his head.

"What do you got?" he asked, pausing his game.

"I just need to use a VCR."

"Go ahead. Its accumulating dust." Tyler said. "What are you using them for?"

"I want to see who came in last night." Tim replied, settling back in a chair. Tyler nodded.

"Why?"

"I got a package this morning when I walked in and I wanted to see who delivered it."

"No return address?"

"Nope."

Tyler wheeled his chair over next to Tim, who glanced at the lab tech.

"Need company?"

"No Tyler that's okay. Play your game." Tim smirked. Tyler glared at him mockingly and returned to his game. Tim watched the tapes, not really knowing what he was looking for. Then one man, a baseball cap covering his eyes, walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Tyler..."

He looked up.

"What?"

"I need you to work right now."

"Yeah. What do you need?" Tyler asked. "You can't see his face."

"Magnify on the desk."

Tyler did that and Tim stared at the reflection.

"Can you darken the image so I get an exact ID?"

Tyler tried.

"I know him..." Tim muttered. He was staring into the eyes of Calleigh's shooter.

------S/C-----

Tim stared at the computer screen. He was now in the print lab, waiting for the prints he lifted off the note and pictures to be identified. The computer beeped and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Adam Landon... Jesus Christ."


	12. chapter eleven

1Chapter Eleven

Tim rushed into the Ballistics lab to find it empty. Pulling out his cell phone, Tim walked towards the elevator and dialed Calleigh's cell phone.

"Calleigh Speedle."

"Where are you?"

"Nice way to greet me."

"I'm sorry but this is important."

"I'm on my way to interrogate Landon."

"Where are you exactly?"

"Outside of Seven Eleven on 35."

"Stay there!"

"Tim, what's going on?"

"Calleigh, he's stalking you."

"What?"

"He's your shooter. He's the one that shot Horatio, why? I have no idea. That envelope had a note saying 'I see all' and pictures of you, in every possible way. He's not on a friggin business trip! I found his prints on the pictures and I checked last night's security tapes. He's on there, delivering the envelope."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh, I'm not kidding around. Just stay there or even better come back to the lab."

"I have to do my job."

"Honey, please... I'm begging you."

"No one is stalking me."

"Calleigh listen to me!" Tim yelled, making a few lab techs stare at him. "Get back to work."

"Thank you."

"Not you! Calleigh, he's around somewhere. Come back to the lab."

"Why would he want to stalk me?"

"I have no idea. Just get back here please."

"Right. Okay."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Calleigh said and hung up. Tim snapped his cell phone shut and walked out into the lobby. Calleigh walked in ten minutes later. "Okay now explain to me why this man, who's never met me in his life, would want to stalk me."

"I don't know but he is. Come on." Tim said, taking her hand. He led her into the A/V lab and showed her the tape.

"One thing..." Calleigh said, shaken by it all. "He's not the murderer."

"Who's murderer?" Tim asked.

"The... crime scene we were at when I got shot. He's not the murderer." Calleigh said.

"He's not."

"Then how did Landon get into the crime scene?"

"The only other person that was there was the patrol." Tim said.

"And Hagen..." Calleigh muttered. "He went outside, remember?"

Tim was already out of the room.

"Tim! Tim, where are you going?"

"Homicide."

"Where's Hagen?" Tim asked, stopping Tripp.

"You didn't hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"Hagen left. Just cleaned off his desk, handed in his badge and gun and left." Tripp replied. Tim walked towards Hagen's desk and sure enough it was cleared off.

"No notice? Just left?" he asked. Tripp nodded.

"Said something about Adam ratting him out."

"Adam?" Tim asked, looking up.

"Have no clue who he was talking about but yeah." Tripp replied. He got confused when realization dawned on Tim's face. "Speed?"

"Wasn't Landon... it was Hagen..." he said, smirking slightly. "Any way of tracking him down?"

"Don't know where he went. This was last night. Why?"

"Nothing." Tim muttered. "He had this all planned out. From the second Calleigh left him at the altar."

"Speedle what the hell are you mumbling about?"

"Its fine. He left." he replied, walking away. "Oh. Go to Adam Landon's apartment. He's under arrest for the attempted murder of me and Horatio."

"Speedle."

"Its Tripp. I went to your guy's house. Its empty."

"Empty?"

"Yeah. Place is cleared. No one living there."

"That's not possible."

"Well it is because no one is there. The place is empty. He's gone. Do you know anything about him?"

"No so I can't put an APB out on him."

"Sorry Speed."

"Yeah, me too." he sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"Well?" Calleigh asked.

"He's gone."

"Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah. I guess." Tim muttered. "Come on, let's go home."


	13. epilogue

1A/N: Well it is the last chapter but not over! The sequel should be up soon. It's six years later and... well yeah. Come on people! Do you think I'd let Hagen get away like that? Hell no!

-----S/C-----

Epilogue

"Hey, wow..." Eric trailed off. Calleigh smiled up at him.

"What?" she asked. "This cute thing?"

Tim smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations guys." Eric said. "Really. She... it is a she right?"

"Mhmm."

"She's something else. Nice job Speed." Eric smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I'd smack you but I am holding my daughter."

"What's her name?" Eric asked.

"We don't know." Calleigh said. "What does she look like to you?"

Eric cocked his head to the side, staring down at the baby.

"My honest opinion?" he asked.

"Never mind."

"How come I wasn't informed?" Horatio asked from the doorway.

"I told you I forgot someone to call." Tim smirked.

"I had to hear from Alexx... well the whole lab heard. Congratulations. God.."

"What?"

"Tim Speedle a father..." Horatio sighed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

The team laughed.

"Why is that so hard to imagine?" Tim asked.

"Because its you." Eric replied. "There's no other way to put it."

"I think he'll do okay." Horatio said, sitting down.

"Yeah until Calleigh catches him riding off into the sunset on his bike with the baby." Eric said, smirking at the thought. "Then he won't have to worry about doing okay."

"I can't believe it!" Alexx exclaimed from the doorway. "Ooh let me hold her."

Tim handed his daughter off to his friend, who seemed to have melted at the sight of the baby.

"Oh she's adorable." she sighed. "Now Eric..."

"Oh God. Alexx, I probably have a thousand kids roaming the world." he said. "Go find them."

"Eric Delko a father... and you said me being one was bad." Tim smirked.

"Not bad.... unusual." Horatio said. "What's her name."

"I think Alexx." Alexx smiled.

"That's not a bad idea." Tim smiled.

"What about Eric... a?" Eric suggested.

"Yeah and then she'll be the female version of you."

"What about Alexandra Erica Speedle?" Calleigh suggested.

"Where does the um... Horati...a? Yeah... where does that fit in?" Horatio asked.

"Horatia?" Tim laughed. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Where did Eric come up with Erica?"

"Okay you just had a senior moment there." Calleigh smirked. "Tell you what... when we have a son we'll name him Horatio."

"No offense but no." Tim said. "Horatio Speedle?"

"Guys, this one isn't even a day old yet." Eric said. "And you're already talking about another one and couldn't you name your son Tim Speedle Jr.?"

"No. I don't want to burden him with my name." Tim said. "I really don't like it."

"Everyone calls you Tim though."

"No. Everyone calls me Speed."

"I call you Tim." Calleigh pointed out.

"Yeah but... you're different."

"How so?"

"You're my wife. When you say it... it's a turn on. When Eric says it... well it's a turn off."

"Gee thanks." he smirked. "What are you naming her for real?"

"I really liked Alexandra... no offense to you guys." Calleigh said, smiling at Horatio and Eric.

"Yeah then there will be two Alexxs around." Eric said.

"We could call her Ally or Lexi..."

"Or just stick to Alexandra." Horatio pointed out. "That's a pretty name."

"Or we could not name her Alexandra at all." Tim said. "What's with all the 'a' names anyway?"

"Oh we'll figure it out soon." Calleigh said.

"Do you want her back?" Alexx asked.

"No. Keep her. We'll have her for the next eighteen years." Calleigh smiled.

"Besides I don't think you want to give her back." Tim said.

"She's too cute." Alexx sighed. "She looks like an Alexandra."

"Oh stop with the names!" Eric groaned. "She looks like a puny little thing. That's what she looks like."

Tim gave him a good smack across the back of his head.

"Ow. Jeez I was kidding man." Eric muttered, rubbing his head. "She's beautiful. Like her mom."

Calleigh smiled.

"Well that's had to have been the nicest thing I've heard from you in a long time." she said.

"Did you just hit on my wife?" Tim asked, staring at Eric.

"No. I complemented your daughter and complemented Calleigh. No hitting on best friend's wife. I know." he replied.

----S/C-----

Calleigh rolled over in the middle of night and reached out for Tim, but he was not there. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around her bedroom.

"Tim?"

When he didn't reply, Calleigh got out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Tim glanced at her.

"I like watching her." he replied sheepishly. Calleigh smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"For marrying me. For giving me that wonderful little girl in there." Tim replied.

"Well you did help me out on that one." Calleigh smirked, kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go back to bed."

Tim gave a protesting look.

"She'll be there in the morning." Calleigh said. Tim sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right there."

"Oh is this a father-daughter bonding time?" she teased. Tim shook his head. Calleigh rolled her eyes and walked back into their bedroom. Tim quietly walked into his daughter's room, watching her sleep. She looked peaceful, making Tim smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead, a sleepy smile appearing on her face. Calleigh glanced into the room and smiled. Tim glared at her as he walked out. Calleigh slipped an arm around his waist and he scooped her into his arms.

"You know I'm glad everything turned out okay."

"So am I."

"Just think. If I hadn't gotten shot you wouldn't have said sorry and I wouldn't have any of this." Tim said, kissing her.

"I'm sure I would've said sorry sooner or later." Calleigh muttered.

"But we don't know that. If you hadn't said sorry I'd still be living with Delko and we wouldn't have our daughter and I'd be alone and mean."

"Trust me I would've said sorry. I can't live without you."

Calleigh pulled Tim's head down and kissed him passionately. He walked back into their bedroom and pushed the door closed with his foot. Tim set Calleigh down on the bed and she smiled at him.

"Glad we have the same thoughts going on." Tim said, sitting next to her. "You mean everything to me, you and Ally. I don't want to think about what my life would be with without you two."

"Well I don't plan on finding out. Tim, he's gone. He's not coming back. He's given up. And even if he does come back, nothing is going to happen." Calleigh said. "He doesn't have the guts to."

"Good 'cause I don't plan on finding out either and if he does come back, I'll kill him." he said. "Calleigh, I'm never going to let something happen to you and Ally. I'd go crazy without you."

She smiled softly and laid down. Tim followed her lead, putting an arm around her waist.

"I love you." they said at the same time, causing Calleigh to giggle. Tim leaned over and kissed her gently. Her eyes closed and so did Tim's, then he spoke up.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"If Ally gets up... I want to get her."

"Whatever. I could use the extra sleep."

"Do you get jealous that she loves me more?"

"That is not true!" Calleigh exclaimed, her eyes flying wide open. Tim smiled at her.

"Good night."

"No. We're going to solve this." Calleigh said, sitting up.

"I love you."

"No. Don't even..."

Tim snored softly. Calleigh whacked him with a pillow. Tim ignored her as she went into all these reasons why she was loved more.

"How long are you going to go on?"

"Until I get my point across."


End file.
